Princess Serenity visits Earth
by sailormoonserenity99
Summary: It's Princess Serenity's first visit to Earth, and she meets the love of her life.
1. The first time

First visit to earth

The princess stared and stared. Every day, for hours and hours. At that beautiful planet called earth. With all its beauty thanks to Mother Nature. The Princess longed to visit that beautiful place, and one day, she finally gave in to her wishes.

She walked along fields of beautiful flowers, played with many adorable animals, sang along to the birds and splashed around in the rivers.

"I really love this!" she thought to herself.

She loved Earth, but she had to return to the moon. So the next day, she went to earth again!

As she went past a field of roses. She saw him. He was the most beautiful person she ever laid eyes on. Oh! And she couldn't take them off him!

Then she heard someone call for him, and he walked away, leaving her there. Blushing like a tomato.

That night, as she tried to sleep. Her head was filled with thoughts of him. His eyes, his hair, his face… He was so beautiful, so handsome, so perfect…

"NO! We can't!" she repeated to herself again and again, to no use. Then she realised.

She, Princess Serenity of the silver millennium has fallen in love with Prince Endymion of Earth.


	2. I miss him

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own sailor moon or any of these lovely characters, they all belong to the wonderful goddess Naoko Takeuchi!**

**This is a non-profit story and it's meaning of existence is to bring joy to me and other moonies reading this. **

**enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

The queen looked at her daughter, who sat there, dazed, with a book open in her lap, unread, "Serenity?"

"Yes mother?"

"Are you ok?"

"Oh, yes I'm fine, but I'm feeling a little tired sitting here reading. I think I'll go back to my rooms for a rest before my next lesson starts" With that, the princess curtsied and left her mother there.

The queen didn't understand why her daughter was acting so strangely lately, but it was worrying her.

"Luna, please watch over the princess for me, and tell the other senshi to as well."  
"Of course your Majesty." And the black moon cat went after the princess.  
The queen sat there...

"The beginning of the end..." She muttered to herself, and resumed reading her book...

The princess walked down the hallway, and then she knocked over sailor mercury, who was carrying a pile of books for her next lesson.  
"Sorry mercury..." She said and helped mercury pick up the books, then kept walking. She kept walking by then she almost collided into sailor Jupiter. Thank god she didn't because Jupiter was holding a freshly baked chocolate cake! After making sure both Jupiter and the cake were alright. She kept walking, but slipped on a wet tile, and was going to fall face first on the ground if it wasn't for the timely arrival of sailor Venus and sailor Mars, who caught her before she fell. After she assured both of them she was fine and not hurt, she kept walking.

Luna watched the princess with growing curiosity, for the princess was always so graceful and flawless. "What's with her today…" she asked herself.

The Princess went by the garden, and looked at all the plants in there with sadness, for they were only artificial. She remembered all the beautiful flowers and trees, **real** flowers and trees, which she had seen on earth. "I want to go again…" she thought.

It's been a week since the last time she went to earth, she could've gone anytime she wanted, and she has the powers. It's ok as long as no one from the Earth kingdom recognises her as the moon princess and heir to the silver millennium.

With that decided, she went to Earth. "I want to see him again."

"Who your highness?" Luna came out of nowhere, giving the princess a fright.

"Oh Luna! Nothing, no one in particular!" the princess was searching her brain for something to keep away Luna's suspicions, until Mercury came around the corner.

"Princess! There you are, your history lesson is about to start. Please come with me to your rooms."

"Coming!" The princess was so glad that Mercury had come at such a good time.

Sailor Mercury was speaking about the history of the sailor wars, when she noticed her student's attention drifting away, again. _Not again… _She thought.

Princess Serenity couldn't help it, but during her lessons, she always thinks about **HIM**! She tried very hard with all her effort to concentrate, to study, to read, to write, to listen, but it's just useless.

"Your highness!"

Mercury's stern voice shook her awake from her daydreams.

"You are the future queen of silver millennium! You must know about the sailor wars!"

"But Mercury, I've been taught about the sailor wars before I could remember!"

"Yes, but."

"No buts Mercury! Oh look, it's already 11:00 am. Break time! See you in 2 hours."

Sailor Mercury tried to protest, but the princess simply walked away.

_2 hours should be enough, I don't have any royal duties today and my next lesson is at 1:00. I can go to Earth again!_ The princess thought happily.

With that, she found an isolated spot and teleported to Earth. Unfortunately, Luna saw the princess as she left.

**Hello! Thank you so much for reading my story! To be honest, I have no idea where this story is going, because I planned for the previous chapter to be just a one-shot. Then my friend said it's really good and I should continue, hope you liked it!**

**So just some notes:**

**I based this fan fiction mostly after the manga. As queen serenity says that Princess serenity longed for the real trees and plants instead of the artificial ones on the moon.**

**senshi = soldier, or scout if you watched the dubbed version. **


	3. Naru-chan

**Sorry for not uploading this earlier everyone, but homework is on the rise. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON, IT BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL AND AMAZING NAOKO TAKEUCHI. Arigatou gozaimas Naoko-sama!**

Chapter 3

The princess skipped happily back to her rooms, her head filled with daydreams.

"Your highness?"

The graceful princess almost fell for the second time that day, when Luna came out of nowhere.

"Luna, you surprised me. What is it?"

"Where have you been for the last two hours?"

The princess was speechless. _Does she know?_ She thought with fear. Then she gave Luna a list of every place on the moon that she could think of, except the truth. Then she hurried off to her lessons.

"Garden, library, kitchen, dining room, ice skating rink, and her rooms. We've checked all of them." Luna said to herself and hurried after the princess.

That night

"Your highness, this is a very important matter, please pay more attention."

The sailor senshi were informing her about an upcoming banquet which required the attendance of both the queen and princess.

"Princess Serenity, please listen." Sailor Mars scolded her for the millionth time that night, no, **billionth**.

"Sorry everyone, but I'm very tired. Perhaps we could continue this tomorrow." With that, the princess went to her bedroom.

After hours and hours of lying in bed, the princess couldn't stand it anymore. _I'm addicted_. She thought to herself, so she decided to go to earth, **again**.

"How beautiful, looks just like a pearl." The princess marvelled to herself as she gazed at the moon and all those gorgeous shining stars from Earth, along with a herd of lovely Arabian horses. She felt so comfortable, lying on the grass, with its own unique smell which she could never find back home. She stayed there for a while, but then she realised it was getting late and she had to return before someone discovered her empty room.

"I want to see him," she told the skies, and then. She fell asleep.

The princess woke up to the sound of birds singing around her, and the herd of horses grazing. Oh no! I must've fallen asleep here, I'm going to be in so much trouble... Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of approaching voices.  
"Oh hello."

The princess panicked, for the voice belonged to a **human**. _As long as she doesn't recognise you then it's ok_, she told herself.  
"Who are you?" The human girl asked  
"First, who are **you**?"  
"Oh forgive me! Mama is always telling me I'm so rude. My name is Naru, Naru Osaka. Now can you tell me your name?"  
The princess couldn't escape this now... She had to make up a name, fast.  
"Usagi Tsukino. My name is Usagi Tsukino."  
"Nice to meet you Usagi-chan. Oh! Do you mind if I call you that?"  
"Not at all, Naru-chan."  
They chatted for a while. The princess was overjoyed that she was able to communicate so freely with a human.  
"Usagi-chan, why did you sleep here?"  
"Oh, um... Well you see... I wanted to do some… star gazing!"  
"Star gazing?"  
"Yes! Star gazing... Aren't they beautiful!" The princess knew it was a lame excuse, but anything was better than _Well, you see. I'm the princess of the moon, and I have fallen in love with the prince of earth and I really want to see him again!_  
"I suppose so... But, won't your family be worried now?" The princess was surprised by Naru's naivety, but very glad she believed her.  
"They are..." The princess thought about how worried her mother and the others would be when they discover her empty bedroom. She didn't look forward to it...  
"Perhaps you should go back, and then come back when you've told them where you went!"  
Naru's voice tore her from her thoughts. So they both agreed it would be best for 'Usagi' to go back home and then come back. They bid each other farewell and the princess returned to the moon.

Less than a minute after her arrival...

"PRINCESS!" She turned to see the senshi storming at her, a storm which is even more dangerous than the storms of planet Jupiter.

"Good morning, I'm back," she smiled. But they were not amused, not one bit.

**hope you enjoyed this chapter! to be honest, this would've been the last chapter if it wasn't for one of my followers on Instagram who read this and absolutely told me it has to continue for a bit longer! so i had to change the story line a bit (it was plan B anyway) and that's why it took so long.**

**I'll upload the next chapter ASAP!**

**thanks for reading, please tell me what you think! **


	4. The Banquet

**sorry for the delay everyone. You see, I almost finished this chapter last week, but my laptop died before I could save it. So, like that, I lost half of it. Go blame the laptop!**

**Anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter, and Queen Rosalie is a character I came up with.**

**DISCLAIMER: SAILOR MOON BELONGS TO NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

**Chapter 4**

The clock kept ticking, and the servants in the palace rushed to their jobs. But the princess stayed where she was, because she was grounded.

"It's not fair..." She shouted at her toy rabbit. "It's not fair, Not Fair, NOT FAIR, **NOT FAIR**!" Tears rolled down her cheeks, and they wouldn't stop. "All I did was visit earth... No one realized who I was!" She cried.

A few hours ago...  
"Your highness, do you know how worried you made us?" Sailor Jupiter was the first to speak, for sailor mars and sailor Venus were just blowing steam of anger and frustration out of their ears with the most livid looks on their faces that she has ever seen, and sailor mercury was just giving her a disappointed look. But before Serenity managed to reply, Venus cut in.  
"How reckless! I nearly had a heart attack! And that's not good for the goddess of love!" The joke failed on the princess, she felt so guilty, and all she could do was look down and hope she doesn't start crying.  
"You made us all so worried, please don't so this again." Mercury told her kindly, with a smile.  
"Thank you mercury, don't worry, I-" but before she finished her sentence, Mars finally exploded, and Serenity heard words thrown at her that a princess should never hear.  
"That's enough ladies," all heads turned to see the queen approaching. "I shall now hand out Princess Serenity's punishment. She shall be confined to her rooms for a week, and is not allowed to leave without at least one of you watching her. Are we clear?"  
The senshi all decided it was reasonable enough and the most rational way to deal with it. But the princess clearly didn't agree.  
"Bu- But mother!"  
"No arguments, I am the queen after all." With that, Queen Serenity left them there.  
"Let's go," Mercury told the her kindly. She felt so numb with shock, and all she could do was nod.

A knock at the door snapped the princess from her anger.

"Serenity, come here" the princess reluctantly opened the doors, and found her mother standing there.

"Just to remind you, you are still required to attend that banquet next week, so you better start writing your speech," and then she left.

Princess Serenity couldn't believe it, after all that; her mother came to tell her to prepare for a banquet?

" Might as well do something useful." She muttered to herself, and started making ideas for her speech…

The next week

Everyone clapped as the princess concluded her speech, and the queen watched her daughter with pride as she conversed with the guests of honour.

Princess Serenity couldn't believe her luck, after all her agony over Earth, the banquet which she had been dreading, was actually in honour for the king and queen of Earth! She was really quite surprised when she was told that night, which made the senshi realise that she never payed any attention to them during all those lessons preparing her for the banquet.

_After all that time, they've come to me instead!_ She thought happily to herself as she chatted with Queen Rosalie, who was very kind.

Every head turned as they heard the trumpets, and a hush fell upon them as Queen Serenity addressed them all. "Ladies and Gentleman, I thank you all for coming this evening in honour of the King and Queen of Earth! Now, enjoy yourselves tonight with dances, food, and drinks!"

After a few more dances, the king of Earth requested everyone to accompany him to the grand balcony, where they planned a nice surprise for everyone.

The princess was very excited, and then she saw that it was a painting, and when they unveiled the painting. A gasp erupted within the audience. _It's him! _She thought...

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will try to upload the next chapter when I can, and don't worry. Serenity and Endymion will meet soon...**


	5. again

**Hello, and I'm so sorry for the wait, again. I know this is probably my one and only excuse for a while to come but... SCHOOL AND HOMEWORK HELD ME UP! **

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: SAILOR MOON BELONGS TO NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

**Chapter 5**

The princess looked around her. _Feels good to be back._

Earlier that day…

The senshi observed Serenity with growing concern as they watched her stare at the painting of Prince Endymion, **again**.  
"Not again!"  
"Calm down Mars, don't burn down the palace with your anger" teased Sailor Venus as Sailor Mars threw her a furious glance.  
"But she's right; Princess Serenity has been looking at that portrait for hours and hours every day. This is just not right." Sailor mercury cut in with her cool and informative tone yet with a touch of concern.  
"Maybe she's in love"  
"I hope not Venus, after all. She's the princess of the Moon and he's the prince of Earth! Such a love... Is forbidden."  
"Forbidden love, how romantic-"  
"VENUS!"

The sudden scolding towards Sailor Venus awakened the princess from her daydreams.  
"Oh... Hello. Why are you all here?"  
"Because we're worried about you!" Mars shot back with near-exploding frustration  
"M-m-me? Oh thank you, you're so kind."  
Sailor mars was surprised by the peaceful reply. Usually, when she used a tone like that to the princess, an argument would always follow. Disrespectful and completely ignoring palace rules, but they have known the princess ever since she was born. So it can be forgiven. Besides, all the palace staff was already used to the usual bicker.

"Your highness, are you feeling unwell?" Sailor Mercury asked, as she was getting worried, again.  
"Oh no, not at all, just feeling a bit tired. I think I might go back to my rooms now. See you all later!"

That's it! I've reached my limit! I'm going back to Earth and no one's stopping me, not even mother!"  
The princess could not bear to be apart from the prince any longer. Even though she never met him officially, she still wanted to at least catch a glimpse of him, secretly. _That'll do, _She thought. _That should calm my throbbing heart, for a while at least._

After days of looking at the painting, she longed to go to Earth and see him again, and she did.

"Why did I come back here?" She asked a rose before her. The princess knew it was risky to venture out to earth again, but how could she resist!

Suddenly, she heard two men speaking nearby and clashing of metal which she decided was a fencing practice, and quickly hid behind the rose bush.

"Really, is that the best you can do?"

"Oh my lord, do you really want to know?"

"Kunzite, today I dare you to face me with the best of your abilities!"

The princess remembered immediately that Kunzite was one of the generals of the shitennou. They are the people in charge of Prince Endymion's personal safety. Just like her senshi.

Then she heard someone called Zoisite call for Kunzite, and he left the prince there.

Serenity watched Endymion with love, how she wished that she could just go up and talk to him, even if it was just one word! But oh, it's forbidden after all. So all she could do was observe him from a distance, until…

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be the last and should be up soon, shouldn't take too long. I promise. :)**


	6. finally

**Here you go! The last chapter. I thank you all for reading this fan fiction and waiting patiently!**

**DISCLAIMER : SAILOR MOON BELONGS TO NAOKO-SAMA!**

Chapter 6

Prince Endymion was having a lovely day, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was being watched. It didn't feel dangerous so he didn't think much of it. But still, he was very curious about the matter.

He was going through possibilities of who might be spying on him until he heard a scream behind him…

Princess Serenity couldn't help it, she loved all living creatures, but she still liked to keep insects at an arm's length.

So when she saw a spider the size of the silver crystal beside her, what could she do?

She screamed. At the top of her lungs, which frightened the poor little or not-so-little spider to death.

"Who's there?"

Serenity panicked, she really didn't think about the consequences of her sudden and terribly loud scream, she wouldn't be surprised if she could be heard all the way from Pluto, and now he heard her and knew she was there.

Well, whatever happens, she shall have to face it with all her dignity and pride, as the Princess of the Silver Millennium.

Yet she could not help but step out shyly from the shadows into the light, into his view.

Her beauty stunned the prince into a mesmerizing silence, for she was just like the angel that has been appearing in his dreams lately. Her beautiful eyes, sparkling like sapphires. That beautiful hair, shining gloriously in the sunlight. The prince was dazed, and in love with the goddess before him. He tried to speak, but no sound came out.

Princess Serenity didn't know why he didn't respond when she faced him, so she made the first move. She summoned up all her courage, and prayed that her voice will not fail her.

"Hello."

There, she's done it. Princess Serenity of the Moon has finally spoken to Prince Endymion after days and days of dilemma on the situation. At that moment, she didn't give a damn about the laws of the silver millennium which forbade the members of the royal family of the moon to socialise with the members of the royal family of Earth in **private**.

Because at this moment, she has never felt so happy, with his dazzling blue eyes gazing at her with all his affection.

"Hi." He replied, and smiled at her with love, and she returned that smile.

_This is it!_ She thought. _A new beginning, the beginning of our love_.

And that's how it all started.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading! please leave a review and perhaps an idea for my next sailor moon fan fiction! ^_^**


End file.
